bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Buster Union
Buster Union & Purple Revolution vs. Garvey was a battle fought between, Pro Hero Teams Buster Union and Purple Revolution against the villain Garvey. Prologue After spending a few days in the U.A. High School, to show what they have learned during the first stage of the Hero Work-Studies, the students return with the heroes with whom they are doing the school activity. Shota Aizawa, Oboro Shirakumo and Nemuri Kayama return along with the hero His Purple Highness, while Hizashi Yamada and Sensoji returns with the hero team Buster Union. A week later, the team Purple Revolution patrol the streets of Tasomiya Ward in two groups: one formed by Shota and Oboro, and the other by Nemuri and Mr. Purple. During the patrol, Shota and Oboro meet a bunch of schoolkids, and take care of them for a while. Oboro compliments Shota's skill at dealing with kids, and tells him he would do well as a teacher, but he replies that what he says is a nonsense. Meanwhile, not far from there, a villain known as Garvey is unleashing panic in the city. The team Buster Union is warned about the villain attack and, together with Hizashi and Sensoji, they come quickly to stop him. Battle Riding on drones, the Buster Union team arrive to where the villain is, and after seeing his enormous size and the destruction he caused, the leader orders the rest of the members to dispose of him by blasting him with their Quirks all at once, unleashing the full power of their Quirks. To the heroes surprise, before their massive combined attack impacts Garvey, the villain opens his mouth and absorbs their attacks, including Hizashi's shout, which causes him to numerous lumps to grow on his back. Before the Buster Union can react, Garvey detaches one of the bulges on his back and releases a powerful wave of energy that sweeps a large area of the neighborhood, defeating the entire hero team. His Purple Highness and Nemuri were nearby, they witnessed the defeat of Buster Union. Midnight uses the Hero Network to obtain information about Garvey and reports her boss about the villain’s criminal record and his Stock Quirk, showing concern because the data does not indicate that Garvey has such destruction capacity as the one he is demonstrating at the time. Mr. Purple orders Midnight to call for backup and help evacuate the area while he faces the villain to buy time. Nemuri phone Shota to warning him and Oboro about the threat Garvey poses. The two students quickly return to the schoolkids to evacuate them, but Garvey arrives to their position much sooner than they would have expected. Mr. Purple appears and orders them to put the children safe. He immediately attacks Garvey, but the villain detaches another of his bulges and releases the power he had stored there that, to Shota's surprise, turns out to be Yamada's Voice Attack. Without giving the hero a chance to recover, Garvey attacks him again, using this time two beams of energy that Shota quickly identifies as Sensoji's Blast Quirk. The building suffers serious damage due to Garvey's attacks and begins to crumble in some sections, falling rubble over the children who were still there, scared because of the villain. Oboro creates a huge Cloud cushion tho shield the kids, protecting them from the falling building. His quick action saves the kid’s lives, but in doing so, Oboro left himself defenseless and a rubble hits him in the head, strong enough to enough to cause blood splatter and knock his goggles off and shatter them. Before Shota can help him, Oboro ends up completely crushed by the rumble. Shota screams for Oboro with no response causing the kids to cry. Shota begins to despair over the situation: Mr. Purple is unconscious and injured over a pile of debris, and his friend has been completely buried under the rubble, leaving only him as the only person between Garvey and the frightened schoolkids, but he has just witnessed how dangerous and unpredictable the villain and his Quirk are. Shota knows that to save the children he has to defeat Garvey, but he is completely alone, and facing an enemy like that, any attempt to stop him would only mean being crushed by Garvey. Suddenly, Oboro's gourd-speaker falls close to Shota, and from the device comes the voice of his partner assuring him that he can do it. Thanks to these words, Shota regains his confidence and rushes towards Garvey to face him, remembering that his Quirk Erasure can force villains to fight on equal terms. When Garvey sees Shota approaching him, the villain detaches another lump, however he can’t release the power it contains because Shota uses his Erasure to temporarily cancel his Stock Quirk. Before the Erasure effect ceases, Shota kicks the lump away from him to prevent Garvey from using it. However, once the bulge releases the powerful beam it contained, causing serious damage in the area, Shota realizes that he is acting rashly, without thinking about the right strategies, and putting the children in danger. Shota quickly develops new stratagems to deal with Garvey and prevents him from causing more destruction, by forcing him to attack upward, into the sky. The villain detaches three bumps, and unable to cancel the Quirk, Shota places himself on Garvey and dodges the three beams he releases. Then, the villain detaches another lump, and this time Shota has the opportunity to use his Quirk, He quickly jumps towards it and kicks the non-activated lump straight up so it detonate at safe height. However, the villain strikes back, taking advantage of the fact that he is still in the air after his last action to smack him down violently. Recovering from the blow, Shota understands that although he has plans to deal with Garvey's lumps, he still doesn't have any plan to face the villain himself. Suddenly, he hears Oboro again cheering for him through the speaker, assuring him that he is stronger than he thinks and he will be able to defeat the foe. Reinforced by the encouragements of his friend, Shota gets up and attacks Garvey once more. Screaming in rage, Shota pounces on Garvey and deliver him a strong elbow on his left eye. Garvey pushes the student away from him with a swipe, but Shota, while still hearing Oboro’s cheerings, uses his Capturing Weapon to ensnare a huge piece of rubble and throws it at Garvey, crushing it in the middle of his face. Wounded by Shota's blows, Garvey is completely out of his wits and decides to end the fight once and for all. Garvey detaches all the lumps on his back, in a desperate attempt to finish Shota. However, what he get is to provide Shota the key to his defeat. When the villain is about to release all the Quirks he had stored at once, Shota uses his Erasure on him again, canceling his Stock Quirk and preventing him from launching his attack. Then, Shota uses his Capture Weapon to catch the lumps and gather them up. Without wasting time, Shota introduces all the bundles in Garvey's mouth and blinks to deactivate his Erasure. With Shota's Quirk ceasing to take effect, lumps explode inside Garvey, causing him serious damage and knocking out. Shota also falls to the ground, completely exhausted but ecstatic for having defeated Garvey, yelling at Oboro that he did it, he defeated a villain by himself with his own abilities and his Quirk. Aftermath With the villain defeated, the affected authorities to agree on the area and imprison the villain, while the children return with their families. Meanwhile medical teams care for the injured, sending some of them, such as His Purple Highness, to the hospital due to the severity of their injuries. Shota is congratulated for having managed to beat Garvey himself, but Shota says it was thanks to his friend Oboro cheered him on during the entire fight through his speaker, and wants him to get treated for his wounds as soon as they can. However, Nemuri and Hizashi are clearly affected by something, and Sensoji reveals that the speaker Shota heard Oboro through is totally busted. Shota assures he heard his friend's voice, but Sensoji explains him that’s not possible, and most likely, he was giving himself a pep talk and, due being in a desperate situation, he imagined it was Oboro. Shota brushes Sensoji comment off and looks over the fallen rubble where Oboro was knocked out, only to find out the terrible truth. With blood splattered all over, he see two doctors taking care of Oboro's body. His friend is dead. The body is removed and the rain intensifies. After several minutes Nemuri tells Shota and Hizashi to take cover. Hizashi thanks her for worrying about them but replies the rain fits the mood they're in. While contemplating the area where Oboro died, Shota remembers all the moments he spent with him, and with Hizashi by his side, they mourn the loss of their friend. References Category:Vigilantes Battles Category:Hizashi Yamada Battles Category:Sensoji Battles Category:His Purple Highness Battles Category:Oboro Shirakumo Battles Category:Shota Aizawa Battles